Aries Black
Aries Black Aries Black is a half-blood wizard, the oldest child of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, and the older brother to Aries and Cassandra Black. He is later the husband of Felicity Meadowes and the father of Lennox Black. After Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban, the family changed their surname to Bellisario to avoid anyone finding them and getting revenge for what had happened. Biography Early Life Aries is the oldest born to Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, and the older brother to Artemis and Cassandra Black. Aries, like with his siblings, was born and raised in 12 Grimmauld Place, a house that had been passed down through the Black Family. Growing up, his home life was perfect until his father was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. Once everyone found out what happened, the family began being threatened and both Marlene and Aries knew it wasn't safe for them to be there any longer. The family changed their name and moved to South Africa, leaving Cassandra behind. It is unknown to Aries why she did this. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Aries was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon after his eleventh birthday and immediately developed friendships with Bill Weasley and Emily Tyler, however, these friends were ultimately lost when he moved away. During the Sorting Hat ceremony, Aries was sorted into Slytherin, shocking his parents. Aries didn't care about what house he was in and was very popular during his years at Hogwarts, due to the wealth and reputation surrounding his family. Year 2 This was the last year Aries attended Hogwarts. Aries met a girl named Felicity Meadowes in Charms Class and the two of them developed a friendship that would last forever. Felicity was very shy and the complete opposite of Aries, but his friends say he was mesmerised by her. Aries and Felicity had an emotional goodbye when it was time for him to move to South Africa but they never forgot one another. Once it was safe for his family to come home, the two of them got married and had a daughter, Lennox Black. Uagadou Years Year 3 After such a quick move, Aries found it hard to settle into a new school and struggled to make any new friends. Aries became very lonely and missed his friends from back home, this caused him to focus more on his schoolwork than his social life. Year 4 Aries skipped school this year as he travelled back to London to find Cassandra and bring her over to South Africa. None of his family knew he had gone until Molly Weasley saw him walking around London alone and called Marlene, infuriating her. Year 5 Not much is known about what Aries did this year. Year 6 During this year, Aries decided to send letters to Felicity and let her know how he felt about her, knowing she was probably in love with someone else. After a few weeks of recieving no letters, Aries decided to talk to his mother about it, only to learn that she had been hiding them from him. After a heated argument, Aries took the letters and discovered that Felicity felt the same way about his and even brandished him as her "soulmate". Year 7 Aries did not return to school for his seventh year. Instead, he decided to help Artemis with her school work as well as help around the village where they lived. He was offered a job at the British Ministry of Magic and was willing to take it so he could go home and see Cassandra, not knowing she was under the custody of Bellatrix Lestrange. However, he declined the offer and chose to work with the locals in the village. Returning home (1998) After the Second Wizarding War Due to his living conditions, Aries did not take part in any battles during the Second Wizarding War but arrived at Hogwarts shortly after Voldemort's death with his mother and sister. The family had come back after 17 years to see if Cassandra was okay and alive. Aries was hoping his family would get back together and that he could help Cassandra get through everything she had been through but this never happened. Cassandra chose to go with Nymphadora, Remus and their son, Teddy and chose to have nothing to do with her real family. Later Life After Lennox and Ava were born, both Aries and Cassandra decided to meet up and reconcile their relationship after realisng how much they really need one another. This meetup allowed Cassandra to voice her thoughts on the family leaving her behind and allowed Aries to tell the truth and let her know that he had been trying to come back and be with her since they left to go to Africa.